gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:EditorUK
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Filter Safety page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 19:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello Haha, it's nice to meet ya! Mighty Moose A054 / Communications Outpost 23:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Most of the FM-12s on eBay are about $50 to $60 on the US one. 35 to 50 or so Pounds. Good luck! Shotgunmongol (talk) 23:27, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi EditorUK, Saw the message left by FirebirdJP about the wiki. Is this true? Freedash22 (talk) 14:37, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, he stopped editing quite a while ago... Since early 2012. It's a real shame, since he made some very informative videos and the likes. But we've taken over now, it's out job to keep his legacy going! EditorUK (talk) 16:31, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I always wondered why he wasn't around. Saw a lot of his videos. He must be busy with a chemical weapons protection detail somewhere. Anyway, I hope one day he returns. Don't worry, you can count on me to keep writing and proofreading. Anyway, as long as this page doesn't get taken down, I'll keep contributing. Freedash22 (talk) 15:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi EditorUK. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Sorry for the late response, but I was busy with other projects for the past two weeks. For the main page portals, when you get a chance, link me to the pages that you want to be featured (countries, time periods, etc.) and choose an image that you want to be used for each. For the notice templates, give me an example of one that you plan to use and include the text you want to appear as well an image, if you want an image. I plan to make a base template that can be used to quickly and easily make multiple notice templates. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 19:08, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for Accepting my request I've set a page with the new additons I'd like to have, Wiki_Updates I hope I'm not asking for too much here. Thanks! :Check out Template:MainPagePortals and let me know if you want me to make any changes. When it's ready to be used, you can embed it on the main page by inserting where you want it to appear. :I also created Template:Notice. This is a base template to be used to easily create specific various types of notice templates. One the page, you'll see the blank example that you can copy-paste to make a new notice template. Here is a brief explanation of each input: :*The image input controls what image appears. NOTE: the template automatically enters the brackets and File: so all you have to enter is the name of the image, such as Example.jpg. :*The title input controls the text that appears on the top line. :*The body input controls the main text that appears under the title. :*The color input controls the border color. NOTE: The color input is optional and defaults to black if left empty. I setup the color input so that you could use different border colors for different types of notices, if you want. :I used that base template to create Template:GoodArticle, which can be embedded at the top of an article by inserting . Go ahead and create a template for "photos required" to see how easy it is. Let me know if you need me to do anything else. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Heya!! i was just wondering. you know my profile pic? well the gas-mask in it.. i cant seem to find any makes of them, am just wondering what type it is, and am i doing the signature right? Vernak (talk) 08:11, March 11, 2014 (UTC) re-what gas mask is this? Yes it does look close.... but mys has a metal grate at the frount!! and the filter is rather.... well big :s maybe i bought a gas-mask that was crafted? or... maybe its a new model? Vernak (talk) 09:32, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Possible, possible. Hard to tell exactly by looking at the image, as I said, I think i've seen something similar to that before. But I can't say for certain.